When Nobody's Looking
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: He's stuck between the strongest emotion he's ever felt and the most dangerous person that ever lived. He chose to leave Ginny to protect her but in the end he couldn't do it, couldn't betray his heart. HP/GW Mature content.


I'm in uncharted territory here. But… I need to write this for me. I'm not satisfied that there are so few Harry and Ginny relationships where they keep their relationship a secret. It creates a thrill for both the reader and the writer and I simply have to put my version of the story out there.

I'm warning everyone now, I've never read the Harry Potter series and all the information I'm using is from my studies online. The Characters may be slightly OC but I hope I'll be able to capture their personalities. One thing people will probably notice is Ron… I like Ron… and he's displayed as a far too simple minded person. I'm going to change that.

Where to begin though. How about here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

It was an odd feeling, acting like he didn't want to talk to his friends. They were the most important people in his life, especially with Dumbledore's death, and he'd never willingly ignored them. There had been times where he'd been at odds with them and other times where they'd been off speaking terms but those times weren't willing.

He sighed, effectively fogging up the window that he was leaning his head on. 'Why won't they leeeeeeave?' He mentally whined. Ron and Hermione were simply standing outside his booth. He'd locked it from the inside shortly after they got on the train, attempting to show how he didn't want them hovering over him. All he'd managed to do was change the distance they'd watch from.

"Look at him Ron. You can't honestly believe he's okay." Hermione whispered from outside the small booth.

Ron didn't know what to think. A part of him thought that Harry deserved all the self pity and angst that he was putting himself through for breaking up with his sister. The rational part of him knew it was for the best. Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived and he was also the boy who'd have to face Voldemort and save the world. If he was with Ginny that put her at insane levels of risk and Ron was thankful that Harry had taken her out of the equation.

Shaking his head he slid his arm around Hermione's waist. "Come on." He said, tugging her gently. "You, of all people, should recognize the stress he's under. Harry's an emotional person and he's being forced to ignore his emotion to protect someone he cares about."

Harry could almost shout with relief when he saw Ron pull Hermione away from the door. Instead he dropped his head back as a smile cracked the emotionless mask that he'd sculpted over his face when they'd gotten on the train. "They're gone." The playful whisper tickled his ear as his smile grew.

"Yes they are. What does that mean?"

He saw a line of darkness split the air before it grew and enshrouded him, revealing a smiling Ginny underneath his cloak. "Why that, Mr. Potter, means that you aren't being watched anymore and I can defile your purity." She chimed before leaning down and catching his lips.

Harry groaned into the kiss, accepting it fully.

(Flashback!)

"You're excelling at this Potter. You're doing much better than I imagined someone like you being able to."

"Someone like me, Professor?"

Snape looked back at the sweat drenched student in his office. "I've told you already Potter. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. Occlumency should be a nigh impossible art for you to learn."

Harry dropped his head as an exhausted smile claimed his lips. "I have a pretty good reason to need my thoughts private."

"Let's keep them that way then." Harry's body tensed as Snape tried, yet again, to pierce his mind.

(End)

His hands roamed Ginny's clothed back before slipping under her shirt to feel the smooth skin that the feeble material hid.

(Flashback!)

"Even if I can keep you away from him in my mind, if people see us together, know were together, he'll find out."

Ginny looked at him with a sad smile. "Make a spectacle of it then." She said quietly. "Make sure everyone knows that we aren't dating." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her. "Then, when nobody's looking, I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to hold you. And I'm not going to let something as stupid as fear keep me from you."

"Fear for one's life isn't stupid Gin." Harry insisted. His emerald eyes locking with hers, "and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She pulled him to her, forgoing words, and slamming her lips to his in a demanding kiss. "I refuse to give you up if you still want me." She told him after she pulled back. "Do you want me Harry?"

He could only stare at her and think. Did he want her, Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of his best friend? "… Yes."

(End)

"Aren't I supposed to be the manipulating upperclassman who wants to defile you?" Harry breathed out when Ginny moved to his neck.

"Nope." She responded immediately, her mouth barely leaving his neck. "I'm seducing The-Boy-Who-Lived. Let me have my moment."

He didn't say anything further as he let her refocus on his neck. The feeling of her tiny mouth nibbling against his skin sent a thousand tiny shockwaves through his body. They made him shift, uncomfortably, as he became uncomfortable with her position on his lap. The skirt fell over it, covering his waist and hers but he could feel her against his crotch, grinding against his growing member. He opened his mouth in a soundless groan as she continued to attack him.

Harry, motivated by a sudden urge, pulled her from his neck and straightened her up on his lap. He ran his finger along the buttons of shirt and watched her face with avid amusement as they quickly came undone on their own, revealing the plain white bra she had underneath.

Her skin was flawless, much as he suspected from their short interactions at the school. Her toned stomach gave way to the slightly undersized breasts that Harry wanted so desperately to expose. For a normal teenager fighting off lust was a full time job. Harry was different though. He'd never felt the particular emotion in the raw, unstable, form that he felt when Ginny and he snogged. "Looking for something?" Ginny teased as she ran her hands under her bra. She caught the center before pulling it down quickly. Showing the perky nipples hidden beneath, before letting it snap back up.

"Tease." Harry whispered in a strained voice.

The redhead smiled softly. "You'll get to see and touch all you want when were home. Not on a train for anyone to see."

"The door's locked, and we're under the invisibility cloak." Harry reminded.

"Alohomora, a spell which Hermione has perfected, will go through the door with little effort on her part. And Harry." She cupped his face in her hands, giving him a sweet smile. "I guarantee they'll know I'm here if we go ahead and do it. I'm not exactly quiet and the cloak will only muffle the noise. "

"And you know this how?" he asked, honestly interested.

"Well when I touch myself, I often have to shove my face in my pillow or risk waking somebody up." She stated simply leveling her gaze with his.

"What an arousing thought."

"Isn't it." Ginny responded before silence filled the room. Harry stared at Ginny. Her deep brown eyes captivated him enough for them to just sit there quietly. He loved the little moments they had, the moments like this. They hadn't been together long enough to really experience they joys of being a couple and he doubted that they would for some time. The quiet moments where they sat together, where they were completely at peace and separate from the world, those were the moments he relished.

"What are we gonna do when we do get home?" Ginny asked after little while. "You're going back to your Aunt's for the summer."

"Till I'm seventeen." He corrected. "And you have the other two-way mirror. We'll be able to contact one another."

He'd given her his mirror. Sirius's own was now in his possession and through them they could communicate. "It's not the same as being with you though." She said, her voice returning to a barely audible whisper. "Not the same as being able to joke and tease you." She let herself fall against him, her head nuzzled against his neck. "I won' be able to feel you untill next year, and you're not even going to be in the school with me then."

"I'll be in the school." He countered, not fully knowing if it was the truth. "We aren't sure what we're going to do yet. The order still has to say what their planning before we decide anything." He twisted his head, kissing her neck lightly. "Please say you'll wait for me if we end up leaving."

Ginny choked a sob back. "Of course I will."

WNL WNL WNL WNL WNL WNL WNL WNL WNL

Short and it flip flops through emotions quickly but Ginny is fifteen and a female. Don't get me wrong but when a fifteen year old girl is in a secret relationship where she may not see her boyfriend for months on end and she can't come out with relationship for fear of possible death she'll be a little emotional


End file.
